Five Time She Said She Loved Him
by Sparrow1011
Summary: Five Times FemLuffy said she loved Ace, and one time Ace said it back. Also, if you like reading any of my stories, this onshot has an important note at the end of the chapter.


Birthday

"I love you." A seven year old child said a large smile on her scared face, in her hands she held an orange wrapped present and handed it over to her friend with.

"Shouldn't you say happy birthday?" The blond nine year old standing to the side questioned, Luffy shook her head and grinned at Ace and Sabo.

"No, I love you."

Funeral

Two dark haired children stood over the grave marker that had their brothers name on it, he had been eleven, eleven years old but Sabo's life ended up being cut short, Luffy hand reached towards Ace's and she squeezed it in her smaller hands.

"I love you." Luffy said to Ace, but also to Sabo, her tears dripping down her face.

Secret

Sixteen year old Luffy peered around a tree at her nineteen year old childhood friend, he walked around the pool in only a pair of bright yellow shorts, a whistle around his neck as he kept watch over the people swimming, making sure that nobody was drowning.

Luffy moved out from behind the tree in her bright red bikini and slipped on water, hitting her head on the ground and sliding in the pool. Ace dived into the water and his strong arms wrapped themselves around her body as he pulled her out of the water and the sixteen year old girl cuddled up into his body while she thought about how much she loved this man holding her, and how her heart pounded in pain because she had to keep it a secret, but still…

"I love you." Luffy said, grinning at Ace, earning an eye roll from the man.

Prom

Luffy stood on the top step, her breath in the throat as she tried to get it to even out, her hands shook and her body trembled, her nerves sky rocketing as she stepped down the stairs in her black dress with red ribbons on it, a slit up the side of her leg, showing off the heels she wore, her hair up in a side bun that had bits of hair running down the side of her neck, make-up covered her face, and the first face she spotted when she finished her decent had been Ace's.

The person she had dressed up for, to try an impress him, next to Ace stood her date, a friend from school that had asked her out to the date, Zoro walked up to her and held out his arm with a grin.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"WHA! Why are you, I don't approve of that dress!" Ace shouted when he saw the back of the dress, well the none existent back, Zoro led her to the door and Luffy turned around to smile cheekily at Ace; however her heart pounded in her chest.

"Don't worry, I may be going out with Zoro but I still love you." Luffy laughed walking out of the house and going to Zoro's green car, her friend got behind the wheel and looked at Luffy.

"You haven't confessed yet?"

"He has a girlfriend…besides I always have you."

"You know I'm gay." Luffy leaned her forward on the window and looked at Ace standing in the doorway of the house they share.

"I really love him."

Confession 

Twenty-two year old Luffy opened the door to Ace's bedroom, her eyes on his back as he snored away, Luffy tip-toed up to the bed, her hand reached down and stroked his hair, moving it aside from his face, her eyes drawn to his parted lips.

The young women leaned down and touched her lips to his, her eyes closing, it had only meant to be for a second, just a second but it went on longer and when Ace stirred under her mouth the girl jumped backwards.

His eyes blinked open and he looked at Luffy that's blushing bright red on the ground in front of him.

"What were you doing?" Luffy closed her lips and rushed out of the room, bantering at herself, saying that Ace is engaged in her head, screaming at her to stop her childish feelings for him already. Luffy didn't make it to her room as Ace slammed his arms around the head, blocking her path. "Luffia…what's wrong?"

Luffy kept her head down, but Ace lifted it, his kind dark beautiful eyes searching her face and how she hates it, her lips trembled and her eyes watered.

_"I love you…" _The tears spilled down the side of her face as Ace stared at Luffy in shock, the girl placed her hands over her face. "I really love you; I hate Vivi because you're going to marry her."

"You're being childish." Ace said moving away from Luffy, staring down at her, Luffy's hands moved from her face and she glared at Ace, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and she forced him to kiss her, bending her body into his, he pushed her away, making her back hit the wall. "STOP IT!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Luffy screamed her face red with both rage and from the crying she's doing.

"Get over it, I see you as nothing but my little sister." He regrated his choice of words when her face turned into agony, her hand shot out about to hit him, but she lowered it and walked down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Out...it'll be awkward if I stay here after speaking out my childish feelings, I'll be at Robins." Ace didn't stop her, and he should have, he could hear her car pulling out from the drive way…

The next time that Ace heard any news about Luffy, two police officers stood in his doorway, speaking to him about a body ID conformation of one Luffia D. Monkey, twenty-two years old, Ace has backed away from them both, shaking his head, they followed him into his house, taking note of the photos and knowing that they really got the right house.

"She had these on her." The women said handing over a box, looking sadly at the man before her, he looked like he had been about to cry. "I'm sorry but we had to go through her diary…If you need help or just a talk call this number…"

"How…how did she die?" Ace questioned, holding the box, the grey haired man stared at Ace and bluntly told the boy the truth.

"A carjacking, they dislocated her arm when they pulled her from her car, she fought them, broken knuckles and lots of bruises, two stabs in the side…Miss. Monkey also show signs of sexual assault before they shot a 45. Bullet in her head." Ace nodded his head, and the police showed themselves to the door, officer Smoker paused and looked back at Ace who is opening up the box. "We have caught the men who had done it…Luffy helped catch them."

The door closed tightly and Ace picked up Luffy's hand bag, finding all it contains in the box, but what he wanted to read is her dairy which he found, the blue cover on it and the large crossed out S gave away who this little book used to belong too.

Ace didn't read it right away as he cried on his couch…

A week later found Ace standing over grave, next to Sabo's a bunch of people stood with him, Luffy's friends, slowly they walked away leaving only Ace there, he knelt down and touched the marble.

"I'm so sorry Luffy…" He said, placing her dairy in front of her grave wrapped in plastic to make sure that the weather didn't eat at it. "I'm sorry."

The wind blew as he cried over her grave and when he looked up with his blurry eyes he found himself seeing Sabo and Luffy sitting on their grave stones, looking down at him with sad eyes.

Ace felt the tears rain down his face even harder and he reached towards Luffy and the girl moved from the grave stone and kneeled down before the man she loved, her cold arms wrapped around his neck and he closed his eyes as she kissed him.

"Luffy…I love you." A whisper of a laugh blew in his ear and the dark haired girl pulled away from his, lifting up his left hand and kissing his wedding ring with a crooked smile, before she straightened up and pointed.

Turning Ace saw a blue haired female waiting for him, dressed in black, Ace snapped his head around to look at the ghosts to see Luffy going over to Sabo and grinning at Ace, they both started to fade as his eyes cleared up.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTICE! To all my readers, I will be going on with all my on going stories, I WILL NOT be putting them up for adoption nor will I delete them. It's just taking longer to write out the chapters at the moment... Thank you for being so tolerant with me being so slow in getting out the new chapters for Red Hair Luffia, Gol D. Luffia, Weapons Of Glass and ASL And The Whitebeards.


End file.
